


I-It’s Not Like I Like You or Anything!

by Valgus



Series: Words of Nations [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modern Era, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belarus thought she would always be in love with her big brother until she met Russia's new ally. Needless to say, she didn’t deal with it well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I-It’s Not Like I Like You or Anything!

**Austria, mid-2010s**  
  
“Ah, hello _Frau_ Arlovskaya.”  
  
“… L-Ludwig Beilschmidt! I-I mean Germany! D-didn’t I tell you to just call me ‘Natalya’?”  
  
“… You’re right. I apologise. It’s not like we met on a formal meeting, anyway.”  
  
“I-it’s about time you realise that, you potato eater! W-why didn’t you do it sooner, huh?”  
  
“… You’re right. I’m sorry, Natalya.”  
  
“… D-don’t just call me so familiarly, you stupid muscle-head!”  
  
The serious, stern-faced Germany chuckled gently and smiled upon hearing Belarus’ remarks.  
  
And Belarus tried her best not to stare or blush.  
  
Too bad she did both.

* * *

The first time Belarus saw Germany, she was accompanying his big brother Russia when Russia became friend with Germany.  
  
Belarus didn’t believe anyone but his big brother or Ukraine back then.  
  
But for some reason, there was something about Germany that made the platinum blonde trust Russia’s new ally.  
  
Belarus didn’t join the formal meeting in the big room where Russia and Germany brought their important people, but they did meet on the party after.  
  
She was hiding behind the Russia the whole time until her big brother introduce her to Germany.  
  
“Natalya, you’ve met Ludwig briefly, da?” Russia smiled down to his little sister.  
  
Belarus pouted to her brother’s smiling face, her fingers were clutching Russia’s long coat tightly.  
  
“Ludwig, this is my little sister Belarus,” Russia patted Belarus gently on the back. Belarus stepped forward and looked up at her brother’s new ally.  
  
Russia was tall and Belarus was already used to that, so Germany’s height didn’t surprise the female nation. But even though both Russia and Germany were so tall, there was something so different between them.  
  
While Russia had the cheerful, childish, sunflower-like aura around him, Germany had serious face and moved in the most efficient way possible. There were small wrinkles between his blond eyebrows that made him looked even more serious. That combined with cold blue eyes and visibly muscular body, Belarus could feel her lower jaw slowly dropping.  
  
Germany was gorgeous.  
  
His serious attitude only made him even cooler.  
  
Germany leaned down a little to offer his right hand to shorter nation. Belarus stepped back reflectively, but Germany didn’t seemed to be affected by her gesture.  
  
“ _Freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen_. It’s a pleasure to meet you, _Frau_ Belarus,” Germany’s hand was hanging in the distance between them.  
  
Belarus surprised herself when she saw her own hand moving to shake Germany’s.  
  
“I-I’m Natalya Arlovskaya, Ivan Braginsky’s younger sister,” stuttered the ribboned nation.  
  
Germany smiled. Even though he still had this wrinkles between his eyebrows, his smile reached his pale blue eyes.  
  
That was the first time Belarus knew that there was a kind of smile that she could brought home to think about at night before sleep.

* * *

After World War II ended, Russia went home with Germany’s older brother, Prussia. Belarus was vicious to everyone who was way too close with her precious big brother, but for some reasons, there was something about him that made Belarus unable to give him some “warm” welcome.  
  
Perhaps that “something” was the fact that Prussia had a certain younger brother.  
  
But there was no way in the world Belarus was going to admit that.

* * *

Russia didn’t exactly treat Prussia nicely and Belarus didn’t feel like adding Prussia’s pain. On contrary, on some points, Belarus brought the albino nation some food when her big brother starved the poor nation.  
  
Prussia didn’t seem to believe Belarus.  
  
Maybe no one did and Belarus didn’t mind with such reality. As long as she had his big brother around, nothing else mattered.  
  
Prussia stared at her with his bloodshot, blood-coloured eyes, “Why are you doing this?” He glanced at the bread Belarus brought her suspiciously, “You don’t put anything in it, do you?”  
  
Belarus clicked her tongue.  
  
Prussia smiled weakly after sometime, “Thank you. I—my people—we can use some food.”  
  
Watching the weak, white-haired nation chewing bread from her, Belarus coughed.  
  
“I think you suffer so much already. Being far from home is very hard, isn’t it? It’s been years—“ Belarus didn’t know how to go on. She was never been good at being nice or personal.  
  
Prussia stopped eating. The smile he made afterward reminded Belarus of a smile she longed so much, but that smile was also hold deep sadness.  
  
“I miss West very much,” Prussia was chuckling, but he did look like he wanted to cry.  
  
Prussia would never know that he wasn’t the only person in Russia’s house who missed Germany so much that he wanted to cry.

* * *

When Belarus became independent from his big brother Russia, some nations send her their congratulations. Sitting on her office, Belarus shuffled cards and letters on her table, murmuring angrily that the only card or letter she wanted to receive wasn’t there.  
  
Belarus was about to call it a day when her phone rings.  
  
“Da? This is Natalya Arlovskaya of Belarus.”  
  
A heavy, accented voice replied her from across the line, “ _Frau_ Arlovskaya?”  
  
Belarus could feel the sudden appearance of lump on her stomach, “L-L-Ludwig? I mean—Germany. Wh-what is it? Why do you call?” Belarus stuttered as she asked, even though she knew exactly why he called. Germany called for two reasons, guessed the newly independent country.  
  
“Well, I want to congratulate you for your independence,” Germany’s deep voice seemed to echoed to her bones.  
  
So there was the first reason.  
  
“ _S-spasiba_ , Germany. W-why didn’t you call earlier, though, you blond bastard? Or a-at least send me letter!” Belarus pouted, but her pout melted when somehow she could hear Germany smiled on the other side.  
  
“I apologise, _Frau_ Arlovskaya.”  
  
“D-drop the _‘Frau’_ thing! Y-you can just call me ‘Natalya’, you know!”  
  
“… I will, when we’re talking as person, not country.”  
  
“W-well… i-if you say so, G-Germany.”  
  
There was a silence following Belarus’ mutter.  
  
Germany coughed and took a deep breath, “I… wonder if you’re allowed to talk about my brother in Russia’s house.”  
  
Now there was the second reason.  
  
Belarus could smile knowing that she did her best to help Prussia, even though it was simply a slice of bread or a bottle of water.  
  
“I-I guess since I’m independent now, it’s okay to talk about such things,” she smiled, proud of her independence for this particular reason. “Well… Prussia isn’t very well, but he’s fine.”  
  
Germany didn’t seem to know what to say. Belarus could almost hear his brain working; to pushing the question or to simply say thank you.  
  
“… He misses you, you know,” Belarus held the phone with her two hands. “He misses you so much. It has been a very long time.”  
  
Germany made the first noticeable emotional voice on his call; he chuckled just like Prussia, like he was forcing himself to laugh when he wanted to cry.  
  
“I… I really appreciate the news,” he sighed, but he sounded more relaxed than before.  
  
“W-well, I-I glad I could help,” Belarus pouted, because she really wanted to see Germany’s relaxed face and all.  
  
“I better go,” Germany’s words made Belarus stood up from her seat immediately. “Thank you for telling me about Brother… Natalya.”  
  
Then the line went dead.  
  
Belarus never knew her name could sound so beautiful on a certain person’s voice.

* * *

When Russia returned Prussia to Germany, Belarus was there with Ukraine to stand on her brother’s side.  
  
The two brothers hugged each other like tomorrow as the wall that separated their capital crumbled.  
  
Belarus stood still, stoic and strong like a stone, as the event unfold.  
  
But later that night, for the first time since forever, she spilled tears of joy for the reunion of German brothers.  
  
Really, was there anything better than the absolute happiness of someone you love very much?  
  
Belarus didn’t think so.

* * *

Belarus met Germany again when her country signed Partnership and Cooperation Agreement with European Union in 1995.  
  
She looked composed and slightly bored the whole time, but her eyes never left Germany’s figure.  
  
And when they met at afterparty, Germany called her by ‘ _Frau_ Arlovskaya’ again.  
  
Belarus was so disappointed she couldn’t even muster a simple, ‘W-why do you call me so formally again, you potato eater!’  
  
But before he went home for the night, after stopping Prussia from drinking too much, Germany came to her, gave Belarus a smile and a “Good night, Natalya”.  
  
Now Belarus had a new memory of smile she could sleep on.

* * *

In 2010, new election for Belarus’ boss led to mass demonstrations and arrest in Minsk.  
  
European Union declared that imprisonment of opposition figure and protesters contravened human rights laws and imposed new targeted sanctions on major Belarusian officials and businesspeople.  
  
Belarus saw Germany’s disappointed face on the screen.  
  
Her heart hurt for her people, but it hurt more for the blond nation’s disappointment.  
  
And Belarus hated that.

* * *

In 2008, 26.7 percent of Belarusian would vote Yes in a referendum to join the EU. In 2009, the number rose to 44.1 percent.  
  
Belarus read the poll by NISEPI Institute as she smiled gently, a smile she rarely showed other nation or even her own boss.  
  
If she could only become one with him, to stand at the same level with the strong yet gentle Germany…

If only...  
  
Belarus couldn’t sleep that night thinking that she would meet Germany regularly on meeting once she joined European Union.

* * *

**Austria, mid 2010s**  
  
“W-well, I-I suppose if you want to call me ‘Natalya’, I wouldn’t mind…” Belarus put her hands on her hips and looked away from Germany.  
  
Germany nodded, still smiling, “I didn’t expect to see you here in Austria.”  
  
Belarus now crossed her arms in front of her chest, “I-I just happen to get invited by Austria to see his concert. I-it’s not like I’m here to see you or a-anything, so don’t get mistaken!”  
  
Germany raised his eyebrows, “Oh, the grand concert tonight. I’m also invited. So I suppose now you take your time to see Austria, right?”  
  
“I-it’s not your business what I do here or there or wherever, y-you know!” Belarus spat, only regretting it a second later.  
  
But Germany smiled so patiently, “I understand, Natalya.” He looked down on his practical-looking watch on his wrist before looking at Belarus again, “It’s about time for lunch. Do you want to have lunch with me, Natalya?”  
  
This was the last thing Belarus expected and she was sure she would scream if only she wasn’t standing on crowded road full of pedestrian in Austria.  
  
Germany asked her for lunch.  
  
_Germany_ asked her for lunch.  
  
Oh God. Her heart wasn’t ready for this.  
  
“W-why do you think I-I want to have lunch with you?” with her arms still crossed in front of her chest, Belarus pouted. She knew that she didn’t know much about Austria, let alone somewhere decent to eat lunch. She was thinking of going back to her hotel and just eat there for she was already familiar with the food, but that noon took an unexpected turn.  
  
“Because I know the best place for lunch in Austria,” Germany smiled. “I suppose you’d like to try some of our bespectacled friend’s food?” His words flowed gently and he sounded so nice even though he still had that stupid furrows between his stupid eyebrows (not as stupid or bushy as certain other nation, but still).  
  
Belarus did want to try Austria’s food, which she assumed wasn’t far from Germany’s food.  
  
“W-well… since you insist!” Belarus raised her chin and walked first. She was so glad that Germany quickly followed her before walking next to her. His stupid long legs made it easier for him to catch after Belarus.  
  
“I think you’ll have a lot of fun trying Austria’s food,” Germany smiled once again, glancing at Belarus before watching for where he was going again.  
  
Belarus was so irritated. Why did Germany smiled so much? What did he even mean by saying that Belarus was going to have a lot of fun?  
  
But deep down Belarus knew she already have a lot of fun.  
  
Never in her wildest dream she would walk side by side with Germany like this.  
  
As they walked into more crowded part of the city, Belarus started to find it hard to keep up with Germany’s large stride while avoiding people walking on the opposite direction. She kept throwing glances at windows to see whether her ribbon was still in tact, whether her hair was still perfect, whether her dress with big ribbon on her back was still good enough to have her walk beside Germany.  
  
When Belarus looked at her reflection a little too long, she lost Germany. The street was overflowed with people and it was hard to find Germany, even though the blond nation was quite tall.  
  
She looked around like a lost child, only to find Germany had stood next to her, his face was slightly flushed.  
  
“You okay, Natalya? I thought I lost you,” Germany huffed. His relieved smile once he found Belarus was something that the shorter nation definitely couldn’t handle.  
  
Why was this annoying potato-eater so happy to find her? What was his concern anyway if he lost her and they didn’t get to eat lunch together?  
  
“I-it’s about time!” Belarus somehow pouted instead. “If we don’t get to eat lunch together, then it’s your fault, o-okay? Y-you’re the one who asked me, after all!”  
  
Germany chuckled and nodded.  
  
The next thing he did was offering Belarus his hand and Belarus just stared at it before stared at those pair of stupidly wonderful blue eyes. Her face might as well be spelling, ‘What am I supposed to with this stupid hand of yours?’ because then Germany explained.  
  
“Would you mind holding my hand, Natalya? I think that way we won’t get separated again.”  
  
Belarus wanted to scream to the sky.  
  
Holding hand with Germany! Oh, that was just simply too much.  
  
Belarus grabbed Germany’s hand, scowling as she did, “I-it’s not like because I want to hold hand with you or anything! I-I just don’t think it’s good if we’re separated again!”  
  
Germany smiled, “Of course.”  
  
As they started walking, Belarus was so afraid she was going to sweat so much because she was beyond nervous. Germany’s hand was big and strong, but he held hers gently. On that summer day, his hand felt cool and nice, but Belarus knew that might happened because her own hand felt so hot and uncomfortable.  
  
“Please tell me if I walk too fast or holding your hand too tight, Natalya,” said Germany, breaking Belarus’ focus on her hand on Germany’s.  
  
“Y-you should know about that already without me telling you!” she scowled again. After several steps, she added, “W-we’re just eating lunch, okay! I just w-want to try Austria’s food! I-it’s not like we’re going on a date or anything, Germany!”  
  
Germany’s step suddenly became visibly slower as he glanced to Belarus. Belarus was afraid he was going to say something like, ‘Of course this is not a date, silly little girl’, but what Germany said was, “You’re still calling me ‘Germany’?” He sounded a little sad and Belarus wanted to slap herself for making Germany’s sad face.  
  
“W-well, what d-do you want me to call you?” she stuttered.  
  
“Just ‘Ludwig’ will be okay, Natalya,” Germany smiled at her again.  
  
“I-if you s-say so, Ludwig! Geez, that is so much work, y-you know!” Belarus pouted and Germany looked relieved once again.  
  
So they walked hand in hand again.  
  
Feeling Germany’s firm fingers around her hand, Belarus felt like Austria was the most beautiful country in the whole world.  
  
“L-Ludwig?”  
  
“Yes, Natalya?”  
  
“Y-you better bring me to the best place o-or else!”  
  
“Yes, of course, don’t worry about that.”  
  
“G-good! I didn’t expect any less from someone like you!”  
  
Belarus knew she was complimenting Germany, but what was better was that Germany knew she complimented him. So he smiled rather shyly even though he looked proud. His glance to Belarus probably said ‘Thank you’.  
  
Belarus glanced back at Germany and she smiled as well, forgetting that no one else beside his big brother and sister had never seen her smiling before.

That day was definitely the best day of Natalya Arlovskaya's life so far.

**Author's Note:**

> “Everyone likes Germany… everyone, including someone who is madly in love with her own brother.” After thinking like that, somehow I wrote this.
> 
> I apologise.
> 
> I’m not Belarusian nor German, nor I live in Europe, so I apologise for any mistake I made regarding political situations on the country.
> 
> Thank you for reading. I had so much fun writing tsundere Belarus.


End file.
